brainporkfandomcom-20200216-history
Winter weather disproves global warming
This claim is based on a misunderstanding of the science behind global warming. As more heat is added to the climate, the mechanisms that drive our weather will change to create greater extremes of hot and cold, of rain and drought, etc. However, most Americans believe rising temperatures will lead to milder winters, they take extreme cold as a refutation of climate science. Media propagating this claim tend to ignore examples of record breaking winter heat, such as the lack of snow for the 2010 Olympic games in Vancouver. People * Thomas misrepresents climate science to claim "global warming is a falling doctrine" Media Matters for America. January 14, 2010. * Quick Fact: Doocy agreed with guest who falsely claimed "there is no warming going on" Media Matters for America. January 7, 2010. * Doocy on cold weather: "That global warming thing is really kicking into high gear, isn't it?"" Media Matters for America. January 5, 2010. * Fox's Doocy: "I wonder if Al Gore is shivering ... global warming thing is really starting to kick in" Media Matters for America. January 5, 2010 * Ingraham and CEI's Horner agree: Snowstorms in December cast doubt on global warming Media Matters for America. December 21, 2009. Eric Bolling * Bolling: snow "breaking Al Gore's heart because" it's "burying his global warming theory" Media Matters for America. February 10, 2010. * In successive tweets, Fox News' Bolling begs McCaskill to "VOTE NO" on health care, mocks global warming Media Matters for America. December 7, 2009. Glenn Beck * Attacking Bill Nye, Beck falsely claims "nobody's saying" that snow in DC disproves climate change Media Matters for America. February 12, 2010. * Beck on winter snowstorm: "If we don't find Al Gore by 5 o'clock, I'm starting an Amber Alert" Media Matters for America. February 10, 2010. Jim DeMint * [http://mediamatters.org/blog/201002100001 The Hill forwards DeMint's tweet attacking global warming] Media Matters for America. February 10, 2010. Matt Drudge * Eric Boehlert. Winter weather headlines Drudge won't dare touch Media Matters for America. February 10, 2010. Neil Cavuto * Cavuto's flawed "global warming alert": "It is freezing across the entire globe" Media Matters for America. January 10, 2010. Rush Limbaugh * Limbaugh calls winter snowstorms climate change "nail in the coffin," asks "Where is Al Gore?" Media Matters for America. February 10, 2010. * Bizarre Limbaugh climate change rant: "why don't you man-made global warming" folks "go out and shovel everybody's driveway and sidewalks for free" Media Matters for America. January 8, 2010. * Limbaugh says December snow in Scandinavia is God's response to climate "hoax" Media Matters for America. December 17, 2009. Sean Hannity * Hannity: Snow Storms ‘Seem To Contradict Al Gore’s Hysterical Global Warming Theories’ ThinkProgress.org. February 9, 2010. * Hannity touts ice sculptors who cited cold temperatures to claim that global warming "hasn't exactly reached Alaska" Media Matters for America. January 7, 2010. * Hannity repeats false claim that 2009 was "coldest year on record" Media Matters for America. January 5, 2009. * Quick Fact: Hannity again wrong on 2009 temps in attack on global warming Media Matters for America. December 1, 2009. * Hannity's not even close on 2009 temperatures Media Matters for America. November 25, 2009. * Hannity, Bastardi: winter snowstorms prove global warming hoax Media Matters for America. December 17, 2009. Other Sources * Karl Frisch. Fox News, right-wing media deserve a snowball in the kisser Media Matters for America. February 11, 2010. * Say it ain't snow: Media suggest snowstorms cast doubt on global warming Media Matters for America. February 11, 2010. * Brain Freeze: Conservative media still using winter weather to attack global warming Media Matters for America. February 9, 2010. Fox Nation * Fox Nation: "Gore & Kerry Pushing Climate Change Bill Despite Blizzard" Media Matters for America. February 11, 2010. * Fox Nation: "Sen. Inhofe's Family Builds Igloo for Gore" Media Matters for America. February 10, 2010. Fox News * Fox News shows copy of Al Gore's An Inconvenient Truth in the snow to attack climate change consensus Media Matters for America. February 10, 2010. The Hill * [http://mediamatters.org/research/201002100047 Hill devotes article to baseless global warming attacks, Gore bashing] Media Matters for America. February 10, 2010. NewsBusters * Simon Maloy. NewsBusters -- too stupid to understand temperature Media Matters for America. February 12, 2010. * NewsBusters' weather report: "Hey Al -- 'Frostproof, Florida' Forecast: 22 Degrees" Media Matters for America. January 11, 2010. Politico * Politico serves up some Al Gore/global warming Drudge bait Media Matters for America. February 10, 2010. Think Progress * Brad Johnson. After warmest January in history, Vancouver airlifts in snow for Winter Olympics Think Progress. February 12, 2010. Washington Times * [http://mediamatters.org/blog/201002090001 Washington Times: February snow storms "undermine the case for global warming one flake at a time"] Media Matters for America. February 9, 2010. See Also * Supports falsehood::Climate change is a fraud * Hacked CRU e-mails show global warming is a fraud * Supports falsehood::Recent years are coldest on record * Scientists do not agree that global warming is a reality * Supports falsehood::Scientists manipulate climate data Category:Falsehood